It Started Out as A Feeling
by Russell Scottie
Summary: What if Longtail had been a she-cat? How would that effect the story of warrior or more importantly, how would that effect Firepaw? / Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**One night I couldn't sleep, so I lay in bed thinking about my stories and ideas for some new ones. It was then a thought came to me; what if Longtail had been a she-cat? How would that have changed the story? A lot, I would think. Originally, I thought this would be a short story, but as I thought of it the idea evolved into so much more.**

**UPDATE: I've edited this chapter a bit.**

"_Lucky_ to become an apprentice," caterwauled a voice over the ripples of shocked whispers from the group of cats.

Rusty craned his neck and spotted a pale tabby cat standing up and glaring defiantly at their leader.

Bluestar ignored the tabby and continued to address the whole Clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

A deafening uproar of protests rose from the crowd as Rusty glanced around nervously while his fear-scent came off of him in waves.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan _I_ know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest. "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" It was the pale tabby again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wild-born warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into Rusty's ear. "That tabby is Longtail. She smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to her and the rest of the Clan that your fear won't hold you back."

The ginger tom could not move. How could he ever prove to these fierce cats that he wasn't just a kittypet?

The tabby continued to jeer and mock him. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling."

Rest of the crowd of cats began meowing in agreement to the she-cat's taunts.

Longtail went on, well aware that she had the support of her audience now. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into Rusty's ear once more: "Do you back down from her challenge?"

Still the ginger tom did not move, but this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail's position. There she was, just behind a dusky brown she-cat. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor.

Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. She staged sideways, losing her footing on the sunbaked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby's fur and sank in his teeth. The two cats locked in a screaming, writhing tussle flipped and somersaulted around the clearing. The rest of the Clan was forced to spring away to avoid the battling duo.

As the ginger tom scratched and struggled, he suddenly became aware that he no only felt fear, only exhilaration. Through the roaring of blood in his ears, he could hear the cats around them meowing with excitement.

Then Rusty suddenly felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between her teeth and was tugging at it. Rusty felt a horrid pressure at his throat. Unable to breathe, he began to panic. He writhed and twisted, but the movements only made the pressure worse. Gulping for air, he summoned up all his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail's grip. And as suddenly as it started, with a loud snap, he was free.

Longtail tumbled away from him, sending up a cloud of dust and dirt as she tried to keep her balance. Scrambling to his paws, Rusty looked around. The pale tabby she-cat had used her long tail to keep herself balanced, and dangling from her teeth was Rusty's collar, mangled and broken.

Letting out a thunderous yowl, Bluestar silenced the noisy crowd and leaped down from the Highrock. Rusty and Longtail did not move, fixed to their spots, gasping for air. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Rusty could feel a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down her lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. The two cats stared at each other, hostility still blazing in their eyes.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail's jaws. She placed it on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval – this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

With green eyes, Rusty looked at Bluestar and nodded his acceptance. He stood up straight and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on hi sore muscles. Rusty lifted his head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded him. This time no cat argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle.

Bluestar approached Rusty this time and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of the ginger tom. She touched his ear gently with he nose. "You look like a brand of fire in the sunlight," she murmured. "You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat."

Stepping back, she along with the rest of the Clan waited for the young tom's next move. Without hesitating, Rusty turned and kicked dirt onto his collar as though burying his dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The other cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

Rusty turned to greet the gray apprentice with a welcoming sniff.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although she just finished her training a few sunrises ago. That scar you left on her ear won't let her forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled her good looks, well not that she had much to start with." The gray apprentice chuckled at his little joke.

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied. "She put up quite a fight, though!" He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the scratch above his eye. As he washed, he could hear his new name echoing among the meows of the cats.

When he was finished, he looked around his new home. "Where did Longtail go?"

"I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den," Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. "She's our medicine cat. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most – "

A low growl sounded next to the two cats. The two toms turned and Firepaw recognized the gray tabby cat that had sat behind Graypaw earlier.

"Darkstripe," Graypaw mewed, dipping his head in respect for the warrior.

"Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine her being beaten by a kittypet!" the gray tabby spat before stalking away.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed to his ginger friend under his breath, "is neither young, nor pretty…"

Just as the ginger apprentice was about to agree with the other, an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing sounded a warning yowl.

"Smallear must smell trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert.

Firepaw did not have time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into camp. He was skinny and – apart from the white tip on his long, thin tail and white chest - jet black from head to toe.

Graypaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

Ravenpaw staggered across the floor of the clear, panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his amber eyes were wild with fear. Longtail, who had just reemerged from the medicine cat's den, was at the small apprentice's side, steadying him.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw, watching as other cats began to greet the new arrival as the pale tabby tried to calm him down.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice and Tigerclaw's his mentor," Graypaw explained quickly. "Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furball."

"Redtail?" Firepaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all the new names.

"Bluestar's deputy," hissed the gray apprentice. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added to himself. He lifted his head to hear what Bluestar had to say as the blue leader stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" the she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats, but Longtail, drew back, curling their lips with anxiety.

"What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling black cat. "Speak, Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw struggled for breath as he steadied himself against the pale tabby, his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock without the tabby she-cat's help. The black apprentice looked down on the many faces of his Clanmates and suddenly found his breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats, but stayed quiet enough to hear the apprentice explain. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks. Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really- " The gray apprentice was silenced with a fierce glance from the old gray tom, Smallear.

Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of TunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak… Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened," Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for a breath. His shoulder wound was still bleeding heavily and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off of it.

"That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" Suddenly the apprentice's amber eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground.

Longtail and a pale ginger queen were at his side in seconds, crouching down to check on the black tom. The queen licked Ravenpaw's check briefly before calling out, "Spottedleaf!"

Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted out a tortoiseshell she-cat. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed to the two she-cats to stand back. Then she used her nose to roll the apprentice on his side to get a better look at his wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, Longtail, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, all eyes turned to the entrance of camp when a mournful howl was sounded from its direction.

A massive dark brown tabby, later revealed to be Tigerclaw, staggered in with the lifeless body of a cat with a long ginger tail, Redtail. Tigerclaw explained what happened after he placed the deputy in the middle of camp.

Graypaw then proceeded to explain many things to the ginger apprentice; such as the ritual of sharing tongues with fallen Clanmates, StarClan, Silverpelt, and how Dustpaw would need a new mentor now that Redtail, who was his mentor, is dead.

Firepaw then noticed Tigerclaw getting up and heading over to where Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw, and Longtail were below the Highrock. He noticed the medicine cat pressing cobwebs to the black apprentice's shoulder wound. Curious, he turned to Graypaw, "master" of all knowledge. "What's Spottedleaf doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before. Let's go and see if he's woken up yet."

The two made their way over to the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled a little away as to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking.

"So, Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow, seemingly ignoring Longtail. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

White Longtail's shoulder fur fluffed up at the rude comment, Spottedleaf remained calm as she looked down at her patient. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" he meowed teasingly in a soft mew to the much larger and stronger warrior.

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"Of course. He just needs to rest."

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Ravenpaw didn't move.

"Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw hissed.

"Too right!" replied Graypaw with feeling. "I know I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him!"

Longtail looked ready to snap at the dark tabby, but again Spottedleaf was faster in responding. "Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" the tortoiseshell placed her paw over the warrior's sharp talon and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

The dark tabby stiffened and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's amber eyes flashed at the little she-cat's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred forcefully. He turned to leave when he spotted Firepaw standing next to Graypaw. "Who's this?" he asked the gray tom.

"He's the new apprentice," Graypaw mewed.

"He smells like a kittypet!" snorted the warrior.

"I was a house cat," Firepaw boldly meowed, "but I am going to train to be a warrior."

Tigerclaw looked at the ginger tom with interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypet. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?"

Firepaw sat up very straight, wanting to impress the distinguished Clan warrior. "That's right," he meowed.

"Then I shall watch your progress with interest," he meowed before stalking off.

"Do you think he liked me?" Firepaw asked.

"I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices!" whispered Graypaw.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred under the soothing licks Longtail was giving him. Twitching a pair of large black ears, he hissed, "Has he gone?"

"Who? Tigerclaw?" replied Graypaw, trotting over to him. "Yep, he's gone."

"Hi, there," Firepaw began, about to introduce himself.

"Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!" She twitched her tail impatiently and then added as an afterthought, "You can stay, Longtail."

"Come on, Firepaw," Graypaw meowed, leading the ginger tom away. "I'll show you around camp. See you later, Ravenpaw."

As they walked around camp, Firepaw remembered a question that he wanted to ask since Ravenpaw showed up. "What's going on between Ravenpaw and Longtail? They seem pretty close."

"Of course they're close, Ravenpaw is Longtail's half-brother!" Graypaw explaimed. "But they are closer then most half-siblings. Robinwing, their mother, died when Ravenpaw was young and he never really adjusted after that. Longtail took special interest in his half-brother around then for some reason."

"Ah," Firepaw meowed in acknowledgement. It calmed the odd feeling in his chest knowing they were related. It was then that the ginger tom noticed that feeling for the first time that day, but he did not know what it was or even when it started. He shrugged it off and tired to pay attention to Graypaw as the wise gray apprentice rambled on about Clan life some more.

**As you have surely noticed, I've changed some other things around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not my fault I can't stick to one story! I got Writer's ADD!**

**Anyways, I got inspired to work on It Started Out As A Feeling again, so here's a chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Warriors, just this story idea.**

Two sunrises had passed since Firepaw had joined ThunderClan and finally Ravenpaw was allowed to return to training. While the tree apprentices waited for their mentors to show up; Graypaw entertained himself by flinging leaves up into the air and leaping on them, Firepaw watched him with some amusement, and Ravenpaw, who was standing off to the side, was being forcefully groomed by his half-sister, Longtail.

Ravenpaw kept trying to duck away, but Longtail would catch him and drag him back to resume grooming his black coat. "I will not have you looking like you just took a mud bath on your first day back at training," the pale tabby scolded through licks.

Firepaw watched them from the corners of his eyes, an odd feeling stirring up inside of him at the sight. He felt as if he wanted to be in Ravenpaw's paws that moment being groomed by Longtail, but the ginger tom quickly felt disgusted with himself for even thinking such a thing. This was Longtail! The cat he had to fight to prove himself to be part of ThunderClan!

"You can spot grooming him now, Longtail," growled Tigerclaw. "Ravenpaw will only dirty himself while training as usual."

The pale tabby took one last long lick to Ravenpaw's fur before stepping back. "He should still be groomed to look his best, Tigerclaw," hissed Longtail.

"I suppose you are correct, we can't have him looking like some mangy ShadowClan cat now," the dark tabby grumbled. "Shouldn't you be off on some patrol or something?"

"I haven't been assigned to any patrol yet," the she-cat meowed quickly, locking eyes with the silent golden tom, ThunderClan's new deputy.

"True, you haven't been assigned to one yet," Lionheart meowed thoughtfully. "But you should still be out hunting for the Clan."

"And that's what I was going to do after you two picked up these apprentices," Longtail snapped back before stalking out of camp.

Returning with his first fresh-kill, Firepaw held his head up high and walked proudly into camp. He looked around the clearing, looking for a certain cat he wanted to show off his fresh-kill to. He spotted Longtail outside the warriors' den, sharing a piece of prey with Darkstripe.

Firepaw's mood plummeted at the sight. He felt as if a monster rammed into him, yet at the same time he felt that burning emotion flare up inside of him as he watched the two warriors behaving friendly towards each other.

"Why's Longtail so friendly with Darkstripe?" Firepaw asked Graypaw when he dropped his mouse.

"Darkstripe was Longtail's mentor. They're not mates or anything. I don't think anyone would even want to be mates with him," Graypaw, master of all knowledge, informed the ginger apprentice as he chowed down on some fresh-kill. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Firepaw mumbled as he picked at his meal. He was curious, but there was more to it than that and Firepaw wasn't sure what it was just yet.

Two moons have past since Firepaw joined ThunderClan and he had just broken the warrior code. He walked into camp with his head and tail low, following behind the patrol and the rogue, Yellowfang. He looked up and looked around the clearing, searching for a cat, searching for that familiar figure of Longtail.

Firepaw spotted the pale tabby she-cat sitting next to Ravenpaw by the fresh-kill pile. The ginger apprentice didn't know why he always did this, search for Longtail in a crowd, but he's been doing it ever since he joined ThunderClan. The torrent of emotions that accompanies it always confused the young tom too, but he pushed the thoughts away when Bluestar called for a Clan meeting.

After the Clan meeting, Firepaw noticed Longtail approaching him with a strange look in her eye. What, was she going to mock him on his mistake too? Tell him that his mistake was the mistake of a Kittypet? That it just proves he isn't fit for Clan life?

A snarl curled on the she-cat's lips, showing hostility, but the strange emotion in her eye did not match the snarl. "I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into camp next time," Longtail sneered at him, but it wasn't as strong as it normally was. "Like I said, outsiders _always_ bring trouble."

With a flick of her tail, Longtail turned and padded back over to her half-brother, leaving Firepaw stunned. Did Longtail just give him advice while insulting him? And what was the odd look in her eyes? It was all too confusing for him especially tired and empty-bellied, but he couldn't go to the apprentices' den just yet, he had to care for Yellowfang now as punishment. Sighing, the ginger apprentice got to his paws and began padding over to the old rogue.

**Poor confused Firepaw shouldn't understand his feelings.**

**I just love how I have Longtail being all protective of Ravenpaw in this story. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made a new poll, be sure to vote! Not much going on as far as FirexLong in this chapter, but I felt this chapter was needed since a major change happens in this story that differs from the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, just this story idea**

"Where's Longtail?" Darkstripe asked as he racked the ground with his claws. The tabby stood in front of Tigerclaw in the shadows of a clump of ferns.

"Longtail won't be joining us, Darkstripe," Tigerclaw explained to the other tom. "Longtail is too… emotionally involved with what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" Darkstripe asked, looking a bit uncomfortable that his former apprentice wasn't with them.

"It's Ravenpaw," growled Tigerclaw. "StarClan knows my apprentice has shown little promise from the start, but I never expected him to turn traitor!"

Firepaw stiffened with shock in the patch of undergrowth he hid in. His green eyes widened and fur began to prickle as he listened to Tigerclaw go on. It sounded much more than Tigerclaw suggesting that Ravenpaw had betrayed the Clan!

"How long did you say Ravenpaw was missing on the journey to Mothermouth?" asked Darkstripe, looking more interested.

"Long enough to have traveled to ShadowClan's camp and back," the new deputy answered.

'Impossible! Ravenpaw was with us the whole time!' Firepaw thought as his fur bristled in anger.

"He must have told them that ThunderClan's leader and the strongest warrior had left camp. Why else would they attack when they did?" Darkstripe's voice was filled with excitement now.

"We are the last Clan to stand against ShadowClan. We must remain strong," Tigerclaw meowed to the other tabby tom.

"And the Clan would be better off without a traitor like Ravenpaw," Darkstripe replied eagerly. Suddenly his voice became nervous and unsure, "But what about Longtail? She deeply cares about Ravenpaw."

"Longtail will understand this is the only way to deal with a traitor, even if that traitor is blood-related," murmured Tigerclaw, his voice heavy with emotion. "But I do have to agree that the Clan will be better off without Ravenpaw. Even though he is my own apprentice…"

Firepaw had heard enough. Forgetting about why he was out of camp in the first place, he turned and crept silently back to camp.

The next day after training, Firepaw was waiting sore and hungry for Ravenpaw to return by the apprentices' den. He began to worry when Tigerclaw returned without his apprentice.

Firepaw looked around for Longtail, but couldn't find her. Maybe she was out hunting? No! He shouldn't be thinking about Longtail at this time, he had to worry about Ravenpaw right now.

Relief flooded the ginger apprentice when Ravenpaw finally came trotting in through the entrance, his mouth full of fresh-kill. The small apprentice came straight over to Firepaw, after spotted him, and dropped the mouthful on the ground. "Enough for all three of us!" Ravenpaw meowed proudly. "And it should taste extra good-it's from ShadowClan territory!"

Firepaw gasped in disbelief. "You hunted in ShadowClan's territory?"

"That was the task Tigerclaw gave me," Ravenpaw explained.

"Tigerclaw sent you into enemy territory to hunt!" Firepaw could hardly believe it. He didn't think the dark tabby would try so soon. "We have to tell Bluestar; that was far too dangerous!"

At the mention of their leader's name, Ravenpaw's eyes filled with a haunted look. "Look, just keep quiet about this, okay?" he hissed. "I survived and I even caught some prey; that's all there is to it." 

"You survived this time!" Firepaw spat upset that his friend was thinking this way.

"Just eat your share and keep quiet!" snapped Ravenpaw when he noticed Tigerclaw looking their way. After the two ate in silence, Ravenpaw spoke up, avoiding his friend's eye. "Where's Graypaw? Shall we save some for him?"

"He went to see Spottedleaf," Firepaw mumbled. "I don't know when he'll be back."

"Well, save him a piece if you want," replied the black apprentice, suddenly sounding tired. "I'm tired; I need to sleep." He stood and padded into the apprentices' den.

Firepaw looked around the clearing for one last time before following his fellow apprentice in. Ravenpaw was in his nest, ready to fall asleep. "Ravenpaw, there's something you need to know," Firepaw said in a serious voice. "Something that I overheard last night."

The black apprentice looked out, with a look between confusion and curiosity. He let Firepaw go on without interruption.

"Ravenpaw, I heard Tigerclaw telling Darkstripe that you betrayed ThunderClan. He told them you slipped away during the trip to Mothermouth and told ShadowClan the camp was unguarded."

Ravenpaw's amber eyes widened with fear. "But I didn't!" he exclaimed with a horrified mew.

"I know you didn't," Firepaw agreed. "But Darkstripe thinks you did, and Tigerclaw suggested that they should get rid of you."

Ravenpaw didn't say anything, he was speechless and his eyes round as full moons.

"Why would Tigerclaw say that, Ravenpaw? Why would he want to get rid of you?" Firepaw asked gently. "He's deputy of ThunderClan, what threat are you to him?"

Ravenpaw seemed to fumble for words as he tried to answer. Finally, the apprentice moved toward Firepaw and whispered in his ear, "Because the RiverClan deputy didn't kill Redtail; Tigerclaw did."

Firepaw nodded silently and let Ravenpaw continue, "Redtail killed the RiverClan deputy-"

"So Tigerclaw didn't kill Oakheart," Firepaw meowed, as he couldn't help interrupting.

"No!" Ravenpaw meowed as he shook his head and began to explain what happened in the battle to Firepaw.

"Why didn't you tell Bluestar?" Firepaw asked when the other apprentice finished.

"Why would she believe me?" Ravenpaw meowed before rounding on Firepaw. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course I do," Firepaw mewed gently as he licked Ravenpaw between the ears. "Don't you worry; I'll sort all out," he promised his friend. "Meanwhile, you make sure to stick close to me or Graypaw."

"Does Graypaw know?" Ravenpaw asked, wondering if his other friend knew about Tigerclaw's plan.

"Not yet. But I'll have to tell him sooner or later," the ginger apprentice meowed.

Ravenpaw silently curled up in his nest with a depressed look on his face.

"It's okay, Ravenpaw," Firepaw reassured. "I'll help you get out of this."

"My kits! My kits are missing!" Frostfur yowled as she sprang out of the nursery the next day. Her eyes were wide with horror and fur fluffed up with fear.

"Search the camp!" Tigerclaw yowled and began to order the warriors and apprentices in the search for the missing kits.

The kits were nowhere to be found in camp and Spottedleaf was discovered dead. Firepaw stared down at the lifeless body that once was the ThunderClan medicine cat. Disbelief rose in the ginger apprentice, but at the same time he knew he was suppose to feel something more. Yet Firepaw didn't. He didn't feel grief or fury over Spottedleaf's death. Just disbelief.

"Yellowfang is gone!" Someone yowled.

Firepaw looked around as members of the Clan began to accuse Yellowfang of killing Spottedleaf and stealing Frostfur's kits. The apprentice hardly listened to them, as he knew Yellowfang was innocent.

After Bluestar gave Firepaw the mission to bring Yellowfang back and Firepaw informed Graypaw of the mission.

Suddenly Firepaw spotted Ravenpaw being chased away from the nursery by Frostfur. The queen's face was twisted in fury as she hissed at the young black tom and lunged to give him a warning nip on his hind leg.

A pale form raced by and planted itself between Frostfur and Ravenpaw. "Frostfur! What are you doing!" hissed Longtail, her long tail lashing about. "Ravenpaw is just trying to help!"

"How can you say that, Longtail? Haven't you heard what Tigerclaw has said about him?" Frostfur asked shocked that the pale tabby stood up for the assumed traitor.

"I don't care what Tigerclaw said! Ravenpaw didn't do anything!" Longtail spat at the white queen before stalking off, beckoning Ravenpaw to follow.

"What's that all about?" Graypaw asked as looked at his ginger friend.

Firepaw turned back to Graypaw and meowed, "Ravenpaw's in great danger."

"What?" Graypaw asked.

"I have to get him away from ThunderClan. Right now, before anything happens to him," Firepaw told him.

"Why? What about getting Yellowfang?" Graypaw asked puzzled. "And what about Longtail? Longtail wouldn't let anything happen to Ravenpaw."

"There's no time to explain," Firepaw mewed urgently. "You just have to trust me, Ravenpaw is no longer safe in ThunderClan. There has to be someway for Ravenpaw to get away. We have to take him somewhere Tigerclaw won't find him, somewhere he can survive without the Clan."

Graypaw stared at him for a moment before asking, "What about Barley?"

"Barley!" Firepaw echoed his friend. "Take Ravenpaw to Twolegplace? Yes, that might be the best idea."

"What are we waiting for? Lets find Ravenpaw!" Graypaw meowed.

The two looked around and spotted a black tail disappear into the apprentices' den. Ravenpaw must have slipped away from Longtail and gone to retire in his nest. Firepaw and Graypaw padded over to the den and stood outside of the entrance. "Ravenpaw," Firepaw hissed through the entrance.

Ravenpaw looked up and through the darkness of the den, his amber eyes glowing in the dark.

"Come on," Firepaw whispered. "We're taking you to Barley."

"Barley?" Ravenpaw asked in bewilderment. "Why? What about Longtail? I can't just leave her."

"Because you'll be safe there," Firepaw mewed back. "And once Longtail understands the situation, I'm sure she'll understand."

Ravenpaw shook his head. "No, I can't leave Longtail. Even if it's not safe for me to stay, I can't just leave her."

Firepaw's eyes stretched wide. Ravenpaw's loyalty toward his half-kin amazed him. Even at the threat of staying in the Clan and dealing with Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw would still stay with his half-sister. What had those two gone through to make the scared jumpy Ravenpaw feel this way?

"Fine, but come with us anyway," Firepaw finally meowed. "We need to find Yellowfang."

**Not much of Longtail in this chapter. D; But Longtail will be in the next chapter more! Oh and Ravenpaw will become a warrior! Yes, a warrior!**

**What do you think Ravenpaw's warrior name should be? Vote on my poll or leave a comment with your answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last of It Started Out As A Feeling that I can write, I've lost the drive to continue on; sorry. The story/story idea will be up for adoption, so if you want to adopt it PM me.**

"From this moment on, you will be known as Ravenheart. StarClan honors your fierce loyalty and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Ravenheart!" shouted the Clan, welcoming the three new warriors.

Longtail pushed through the crowd to the newly named Ravenheart, once she made it to her half-brother's side; she nuzzled him and purred loudly. "Robinwing would have been proud," she whispered in his ear.

Fireheart stared at the half-siblings, a burning emotion filling him. Why didn't Longtail show him the same affection she did to Ravenheart? Wait; what! The ginger tom shook his head, trying to rid it of the strange thoughts.

Once Longtail finished congratulating her half-brother, she padded over to Fireheart. "Not bad for a Kittypet," she meowed, but she had hesitated on the word Kittypet. "Don't think it gets any easier now that you're a warrior," she added before padding off into the crowd of warriors.

A warm glowing feeling filled Fireheart. Longtail had talked to him! Complemented him! Well, sort of. No, stop it! He didn't like Longtail; so why was he so happy that she came over to talk to him?

It was all too confusing, but Fireheart couldn't go to sleep just yet; he had to sit vigil of the camp with Graystripe and Ravenheart.

**Again, I am sorry that I can't bring myself to finish this.**


End file.
